Rachel Redhead
Rachel Redhead (1973-present) is a British science fiction, fantasy and horror author. She has self-published several novels over the years and also contributed to several projects under several different pen names. An out transwoman and a lesbian, Rachel is an intersectional feminist, a keen advocate of LGBT equality, a firebrand left-wing trade unionist and a shop steward. She explores themes of gender, identity and sexuality in many of her creative works. 'As KG Redhead' Sliding Doctors - Writer One story, two time streams, one favourable outcome, one terrible outcome, the Doctor must ensure that somehow he and his companions make it out alive. 'As Kaye Redhead' Dead Country - Co-Writer A zombie plague is released and there may be only one man who can save the day. Note - almost everything Rachel contributed to the various drafts of the script didn't make it to the final cut of the film. 'As Rachel Redhead' Refugees of the Raithaduine Follow the lives of three robots as they escape from the Raithaduine's murderous plans to destroy every robot in the galaxy. Orphans of the Raithaduine The sequel and conclusion to Refugees, the war must be ended, somehow... The Gods of War - The Demon Invasion Danielle and Erica have destinies, but first they must combat the sinister incursion by a demonic army... The Gods of War - Catastrophe Henry and Daisy are part of a prophecy, which says that one of them will die... The Gods of War - Oh My Goddess! Vesta has always been one to avoid her family, but even she can't stay on the sidelines when the Elven Realm rebels... The Gods of War - Neptune: Ocean Invasion The underwater kingom of Atlantis is threatened by invaders from an alien sea... The Gods of War - The Wolves The werewolves were thought imprisoned years ago, but some escaped and recruited an army in secret... The Gods of War - The Rebellion When one of the Gods wants to create a monotheistic order the others must fight back... The Gods of War - The Dragons Mechi always wanted a pet dragon and if she doesn't babysit for someone then the world will end! The Gods of War - The Dead Realm Only one deity can see the dead that do not rest and she's been absent from the job for a decade... The Goddess of Love - Part One The Goddess of Love - Part Two The Goddess of Love - Part Three The various adventures of Venus and her human friends, a prequel series to The Gods of War series The Vampires: Debbie Fall The life and death of Debbie Fall and her strange adventures as a human and a vampire... The Succubi: Charlotte's War Charlotte didn't want to be a demon, but she didn't have a say in the matter... The Succubi: Milly's Battle A new threat arises and Milly finds herself in the middle of a war... Tails of the Wolf A compendium of short stories about lycanthropes Lifestyle Tours Bored with your life, why not live someone else's life for a week or two? The Disciples of St. Judas A novel (told as a series of short stories) about the secretive semi-criminal organisation The Enigma Variations The often strange and sometimes surreal adventures of Miss Enigma Tree Creatures of the Night A compendium of short stories about things that go bump in the night The Lodge of the Damned A work in progress, a companion novel to The Disciples of St. Judas Silk & Thorns A work in progress, a lesbian romance novel Precious: New Beginnings Amber McFarlane has been hiding her whole life, living a life that isn't the one she wanted or wants to live. She is trans and plans the perfect coming out, except it doesn't go as she planned and so she must find a way to get by on her own, except for her small group of friends, all of whom have issues and problems and lives of their own... Precious: Green Eyes A work in progress, Emerald meets Jade and the two of them become involved in a stolen treasure... Probably Poetry A compendium of poems Probably Poetry Too A work in progress, a second compendium of poems Short Stories A compendium of short stories from many different genres